Someone Like You
by megann310
Summary: She told Danny that she had fallen in love with him, but she needed to find a way to move on from that, and that's exactly what she did.


Lindsay Monroe didn't know why she had agreed to meet Flack for drinks after work. Everything that had been going on with Danny was starting to take an emotional toll on her and all she really wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. She wanted to hide from the world and forget about how stupid she had been for falling in love with Danny Messer.

However, Lindsay knew that if she did that, it would show everyone how much Danny had gotten to her and how he had fucked her up. No, Lindsay Monroe was stronger than that. She was going to show everyone, including Danny, that this wasn't bothering her, even though it was really tearing her heart into little pieces.

And that, she figured as she stood in the bar, was why she had agreed to drinks. She couldn't just end her life. She had to move on, just like she had told Danny the day befor.

"Monroe, over here!"

Lindsay looked at one corner of the crowded bar and smiled when she saw Flack waving at her.

"Hey," she greeted, giving him a quick hug. "So what's up? Why'd you want to meet me?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with one of my favorite CSI's," he said, grinning. Lindsay snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, seriously."

"Seriously," Flack began, "I'm worried about you, Linds. With everything that's been going on with you and Danny. I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay."

Lindsay sighed and focused on a spot on the ground.

"I'm...can we not talk about this right now?" she asked. She looked up and gave a tiny smile, then she walked past Flack to one of the pool tables. "Now how about a game of pool? I bet I can kick your ass."

Flack let out a laugh as he began to set up a game.

"Okay, but I gotta warn you. I'm pretty damn good."

Smirking, Lindsay looked him up and down.

"We'll see about that."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Four games and five beers later, Flack put his pool cue down in defeat.

"Okay Monroe, you proved your point. You're better at pool than me," he said, laughing as he watched Lindsay do a stupid little victory dance after shooting the eight ball in the corner pocked. He could tell that all the stress she had been feeling before had just melted away. She was now just enjoying spending time with a friend, laughing and joking about nothing in particular. And seeing her that happy made him really regret what he said next.

"I'm kinda disappointed though. I guess you aren't going to show me what else you can do with, or should I say on, a pool table."

Flack had only meant it as a joke, but he felt like an idiot for saying it, especially as he saw the smile fade on Lindsay's face. Why the hell did he have to ruin their good time by mentioning something that had happened with her and Danny?

"Linds, I'm sorry. I didn't--"

"No, it's okay," she said.

Flack watched as she slowly made her way to an empty table and sit down. The bar was much quieter now, so Flack figured that maybe now was the perfect time for them to talk. He went and sat in the booth across from her and sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about all this?"

Lindsay shook her head no, but as the tears began running down her face, she couldn't stop from letting it all out.

"I just can't believe he'd actually cheat. I thought I could trust him, but he cheated, and he pushed me away. He's just...he isn't the same person. I still love him, and I know I shouldn't, and I have to move on. I'm trying to move on!" she choked out. She was sobbing now, not caring about the looks people were giving her. She felt Flack put his hand on top of her's, and for some reason, that helped her feel calmer. She also couldn't helpt but notice the electricity she felt, but she decided to ignore it and let Flack talk.

"Danny's my best friend," he began, "but what he did was seriously fucked up. You're an amazing person, Lindsay. I knew that your first day on the job. You deserve so much better than Danny. You know you do."

Lindsay was staring at Flack's hand now, which was still on top of her's. She couldn't believe that she actually said what she said next.

"Someone like you," she whispered. flack almost thought he hadn't heard her.

"What?" he asked, trying to make sure he had heard her correctly.

Lindsay just stood up and slid into the same booth as him. She leaned in close to him.

"You heard me," she said quietly.

And Lindsay didn't know whether it was the alcohol talking or if it was the fact that she just felt lighter from opening up, or if she actually felt a connection with Flack, but she kissed him. And Lindsay didn't know what that kiss meant. She didn't know if anything further would happen with her and Flack. All she knew was that at that moment, Danny was the last thing on her mind, making her feel better than she had felt in weeks.

At that moment, she realized that she didn't need Danny Messer.

**Reviews? Please :)**


End file.
